


Adventures With Roommates

by just_the_worst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, Gen, Slice of Life, not really shipping, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_worst/pseuds/just_the_worst
Summary: "You could have a wacky roommate..."Lapis does in fact live with an extremely wacky roommate. Good thing she enjoys it. About 90% of the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. These are just some slice of life type dealies about Lapis and Peridot being roommates. I have a couple ideas, but I make no promises about regular updates or anything of the sort. 
> 
> I also make no guarantees of the quality.
> 
> There's no real shipping in this fic, not because I'm averse, but because I have no idea how to write romance.

Lapis and Peridot had been roommates for months.

  
They had been brought together by a mutual friend, Steven. He had been beyond excited when he’d realized that they were attending the same university and insisted that they attempt to live together. Neither of them could easily afford a place for one, and they certainly didn’t want to room with complete strangers, so they agreed. Both had felt a bit awkward at first, but Peridot was enough of a chatterbox to make up for Lapis’ reserved nature.

Lapis would often hide herself away when they had guests or when she was simply too overwhelmed to socialize. Peridot knew not to push her and would often make enough food for them both, especially when she could tell that Lapis wasn’t feeling well.

Lapis, in turn, would often tidy up when she was alone in the house, or when Peridot was otherwise occupied.  
During one of these cleaning sessions Lapis discovered that they had a problem, namely ants.

  
“Ants?!” Peridot had been aghast when Lapis had told her.

  
“I think they’re pretty common in this area” Lapis had confirmed.

  
Peridot had begun to pace nervously.

  
“I guess we’ll need to make sure we seal up our dry goods”

  
Lapis put a hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

  
“Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay. I’ll go to the hardware store and pick up some ant traps” Lapis said, smiling reassuringly.

  
“Sounds like a plan”

  
“They’re honestly not that big a deal. We’ll be rid of them before you know it”

* * *

  
Removing the ants had turned out to be more difficult than they might have hoped.

  
Lapis and Peridot had mostly resigned themselves to their visitors.

  
Lapis was mostly only bothered when she found ants in her bed. That was a bit too close for comfort. It also made it a bit harder for her to sleep at night, the lingering feeling of ants crawling on her hard to deal with. As someone who often had difficulty sleeping, this was a complication that she absolutely did not need.

  
When Lapis was able to find sleep she would often find herself awoken with a loud slamming noise.  
This noise would sometimes happen late at night, or early in the morning, or even when she was just in her room studying.

  
One day, after another night’s sleep interrupted Lapis decided it was time she asked Peridot about the bizarre banging noise.

* * *

  
“Hey Peridot, have you been hearing any weird thumping noises lately?”

  
Peridot looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied:

  
“Not that I can think of, no”

  
“Huh, I keep hearing these loud banging noises and it’s really kind of odd”

  
“Would you describe them as loud banging noises, or a loud noises of people banging?” Peridot asked, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

  
Lapis flushed.

  
“No! It’s not like that!” she replied indignantly.

  
“That was a bad pun and you should feel bad! Besides, if that were it, wouldn’t you have heard it too?”

  
“Hmmm…” while Peridot appeared to ponder Lapis’ words, an ant crept out from under their refrigerator.

  
“Look! There’s an ant!” Lapis said, gesturing towards the ant emphatically.

  
Peridot’s eyes danced with a manic sort of glee.

  
“YOU’RE DEAD!” she declared, quickly dashing into her room.

  
She returned a second later, carrying what looked to be a massive textbook.

  
“DIE!” Peridot yelled as she dropped the weighty tome from as high as she could reach.

  
The ant was defeated with a decisive **SLAM**.

  
“Nyeehehehe. Physics wins again!” said Peridot, cackling excitedly, as she gathered her textbook entitled _Intro to Physics for Scientists and Engineer_ s.

  
“Well that explains that” Lapis said dryly, smirking at the absurdity of her roommate.

  
“Peridot, much as I appreciate that you’re using the principles of physics to kill ants with a physics textbook, could you maybe find a second method of dealing with the ants? Especially early in the morning or late at night?”

  
“Oooooooohh!” Peridot exclaimed as realization dawned on her.

  
“Of course! I got so caught up in my murderous fervor that I forgot that could be inconsiderate, sorry” Peridot said quickly, looking rather embarrassed about her unintentional indiscretion.

  
“Don’t worry about it, it is pretty funny. And those ants do have it coming to them” Lapis gave Peridot her best reassuring smile.

  
After a slightly awkward pause Peridot brightened slightly.

  
“Hey, I’m making some dinner, do you want some?”

  
“Peridot, did you know that you’re literally the best?”

  
Peridot flushed a deep red.

  
“Yeah, I know. I am pretty great”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, you're a champ.
> 
> Have a fabulous day :D


End file.
